


(Cover) Veronica's New Normal by cheshirecatstrut

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Veronica's determined to work a normal job and have a normal life, post-season 1. Unfortunately, Logan won't cooperate.





	(Cover) Veronica's New Normal by cheshirecatstrut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Veronica's New Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726273) by [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/pseuds/cheshirecatstrut). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/46629498215/in/photostream/)

 

* * *

 

 

      


End file.
